User talk:DragonSpore18/Archive 3
Unfortunately I couldn't name it "1" for some reason. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 20:26, December 11, 2014 (UTC) :I see there was another archive. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 20:29, December 11, 2014 (UTC) ---- Can you upload an image of Davy's Bisharp using Slash? Ellis99 CODE ' ' 20:45, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Please?! Ellis99 CODE ' ' 22:55, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Re:Archive Ah okay, if that's the case, I can explain it to you for archiving your talk page in the future if you would like to.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:31, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Pokémon Specials There's news on some Pokémon specials that are airing round the New Year. It might be useful for you. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 16:34, December 15, 2014 (UTC) New Pokémon specials?--Kyurem147 (talk) 16:43, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :Yep, there's one that is like the ones that were in Advanced saga and Diamond and Pearl saga where they do a recap on what has happened so far. Have a look on Serebii. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 16:45, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :I checked the informations on Serebii and one of them will feature Legendary Pokémon in it but it's unknown if those specials will have some older characters returning. The other one will be re-cap/clip show similar to the ones in AG and DP. I wish they should made more specials that are similar to Chronicles, DP specials and BW specials and it would be great if the dubbers made another spin-off series similar to Chronicles. It seems that the XY series will get more specials than in DP and BW. Nectaria (talk) 17:04, December 15, 2014 (UTC) I can't find them, what's the link on the site.--Kyurem147 (talk) 17:10, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Images This is the last warning. Do not copy images from Bulb, else a block will be initiated. Energy ''X'' 20:06, December 16, 2014 (UTC) :I think you should concentrate on the episodes. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 20:55, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Images Oh, really?--Kyurem147 (talk) 21:10, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Well small pics aren't acceptable either. It's true.--Kyurem147 (talk) 21:20, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Can't, the attacks are show too far from a distance.--Kyurem147 (talk) 09:48, December 20, 2014 (UTC) What episode is that from?--Kyurem147 (talk) 20:01, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Template Good enough, but has the 18th season been announced? Energy ''X'' 18:35, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Images I guess he has other business to do, or even his connection may be severed, for a time. But you and Kyurem have access to images, why don't you do it? Energy ''X'' 17:16, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Copying Why do you copy images from Bulb? If it is missing, tell Kyurem or put . People have been banned for posting one image from Bulb, so don't do it again. Energy ''X'' 17:16, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Images Heh, didn't think you'd do Monfernape's task. But you silly goose, use to speed your task up! Energy ''X'' 22:15, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Hm, but you still need to categorise the images. Besides, you got that large box in which you can write stuff to apply to all images (including categories). Energy ''X'' 18:52, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Merry Christmas Thanks for telling me Spore and Merry Christmas to you too. Hope you have a great day too.--Kyurem147 (talk) 14:45, December 25, 2014 (UTC) How could you watch if it's not online video yet?--Kyurem147 (talk) 14:47, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Name You know, I'd prefer to stay it as "Togepi (anime)". The reason is there are no articles for wild Pokémon that have an important role in some of the episodes. Hence these changes to Togepi (anime) page. There are also other Pokémon that may need such articles. I guess that will be your additonal task, if you want to. Energy ''X'' 17:23, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Reply That could've been mentioned in the first place. Almost thought had to ban you for these claims. Still... doesn't that mean Bulb is copying from that site? Energy ''X'' 00:06, January 3, 2015 (UTC) for future reference For future reference, i'm new around this wiki, where does it say in policy that the gallery section is only for images of a pokemon using a move? Baboonaiih (talk) 03:43, January 3, 2015 (UTC) I have looked through the guidelines and rules and I didn't notice this part. Could you link me to the rules on what goes in a gallery? This would be very useful for me Baboonaiih (talk) 03:54, January 3, 2015 (UTC) I'm going to ask some things before you leave... Please tell me what is your problem? Why do you want Energy X to block you forever? Sigh, It's sad to hear about you leaving on this wiki :(. You should know that we all will miss you :(. Sorry, I'm always get sad everytime when a good user leaves :(. I wish you should come back in the future :(. Nectaria (talk) 18:51, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Images Hm, I would ask if it is possible not to copy images that Bulb has. In other words, if Bulb has an attack image, best to copy another one instead. Also, if it is too small, let Kyurem upload a bigger one. Energy ''X'' 22:22, January 4, 2015 (UTC) NO problem, but do you mean reload or separate?--Kyurem147 (talk) 00:40, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Rhyhorn Are you sure it's grace's rhyhorn? Because the info said a rhyhorn.--Kyurem147 (talk) 02:13, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Images Huh, how did you manage to get XY056 picture so early? Also, how about uploading more of anime images to galleries? Energy ''X'' 09:44, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Images Hey, can you upload images for BW082? Let's just say my images are not quite good enough to be put there. Energy ''X'' 18:35, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Same goes for BW083. Energy ''X'' 22:45, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Tierno's Squirtle Hey, in future, like Tierno's Squirtle, please add the source when placing Future Evolution. Energy ''X'' 13:48, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Info So, from where do you get this info about these future episodes, anyway? Energy ''X'' 15:36, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Reply Hey there! I am planning to do them. It might take a while though since I need to get the episodes but I will upload the images for the gallery for those episode pages.--Lordranged7 (talk) 22:09, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Ep. appearances Well, I decided to edit some character templates and must ask you to add the Episode appearances section and templates in the future. However, it will not work without dub names, so it should be hidden like this. Once the dub name is released, just remove those tags for hiding and write the dub name into |title= parameter. Energy ''X'' 15:43, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Page moving I have renamed the page back. For even if you, me and Lordranged agree, I'd prefer more comments, see what others have to say. And you know well it is not just moving the page, for the links have to be changed, too (which is a ton of them). Energy ''X'' 20:55, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Mega Evolution Special Perfect. Now that the third episode of the Mega Evolution Special is up, please fill both Kyogre's and Groudon's Mega Evolution Special pages with reliable and relevant information. That's what we were waiting for, weren't we? Adrián Perry GZ 04:57, March 20, 2015 (UTC)